


I could put a little stardust in your eyes

by shinystar66



Series: Forget my soul I'm coming back to yours [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, They meet at a festival and they are sweet, To quote cuteandtwisted there is some cosmic stuff going on here, check the drawings people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: Isak is a god who comes to Earth every once in a while. During a particular midsummer night, he meets a human named Even who is about to change the course of his existence..If this sounds familiar to you, it is because the story is based ontheseamazing drawings.(Currently being revised)





	I could put a little stardust in your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!! When I saw that nobody has written anything for this amazing au, I knew I had to do it. This has been in my drafts for so long. I initially wanted to write a one-shot, but I need more time for the continuation and wanted to post this before it disappears. Hope you will enjoy! Unbeta'd like all of my stories and I am sorry for that. I think I might need a beta.

The universe exploded. Hot mass turned into atoms and molecules, which turned into stars and galaxies. And that is what they-The Gods-are. Projections of light, bright and burning, made of stadust which floats aimlessly into the vastness of outer space. They are the rulers of all galaxies, watching over forms of life from all planets. Planets which are just sad, cold and useless rocks to their minds. 

There is Venus, inhabited by creatures similar to their appearance, beautiful and elegant masses of light and pure energy, which dance daintly with every step they take.

There is Mars, with beings that have developed a high technology and can travel through time and space, between dimensions and galaxies at an unthinkable speed of light. Gods look up to them, to their power and their intelligence.

Then there is the Earth, full of organic life and... _humans_ -undeniably the lowest form of life in the entire universe. Both phisically and intellectually, they are the most inferior species. Some gods like watching humans as a form of entertainment, to make fun of their stupidity and pointless short lives. 

But to Isak, god of fire and the brightest star in the Milky Way, humans are the most fascinating thing in his existence. He's spent millions of years floating between universes, stepping on every comet and setting them of fire with the soles of his 'feet.' Immortality and infinite powers are becoming more and more boring and dull in the recent few hundrets of years. He watches humans and their lives, and sometimes wishes to be one of them, as ridiculous as that sounds coming from an immortal being like him. To his mind, their lives, as short as they are, seem to have some kind of purpose and meaning. One that a god like him doesn't have. 

So every few dozens of years or so, while Hyperion is not looking, he turns into a human, decending from the sky as a shooting star while all his mass turns into flesh and bones to match the appearance of regular people. And he gets up, dusts the fire in his spikes of hair off and walk. Walk as if he did not leave a giant fuming hole carved deep into the ground. As if grass did not wilt under his feet. 

. 

This time, he lands in a small town near Oslo just in time for a music festival. Music, another concept that makes him be even more drawn to the Earth. Rhythm and harmonies combining themselves to create such pleasing sounds. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting himself feel every sensation-from the wind that is blowing in his face, to the way his fingers feel when he twitches them, the way they put sensation back within his inner self.  


There is a cacophony of sound ringing in his ears. Birds chirping, the flapping of their wings, the muffled sound of guitars and drums coming from the scene, voices: low or high-pitched, laughs, the cry of children who have lost their parents in the crowd. 

He has been so engulfed in his surrounding that he hasn't registered the presence of a man who is eyeing him up and down curiously, an amused expression on his face. And _oh_ , something must be wrong with his body, because his heart starts beating double time and he feels a shiver down his spine, which was not caused by the cool of the wind, but simply by the breathtaking sight in front of him. The man is beautiful...objectively speaking of course. He is tall and he has blonde hair and blue eyes, blue like the Earth he watches every day from afar. 

"Did you get lost?" The man asks, his smile more blinding than the sun itself-and Isak should know that, because he has also stared into the sun multiple times before.

"No no I was just looking for the..." _think of something basic, specific to human behaviour._ "Bathroom." He finishes. Perfect, a biological human need. He read all about anatomy 20 years ago while hiding in a library, his nose squished between the pages of a book with thick covers.

"Oh, it's right behind you." The man points out and Isak mentally slaps himself for not noticing it before picking up the excuse. The Earth sure seems to make you stupid.

"Thank you." Isak nods. And he knows this is the moment he is supposed to leave, to turm around and pretend to use the bathroom he asked for. And then maybe go enjoy the concert. To breathe in and fill his lungs with oxygen, something he does not have or need in outer space, but really craves in his current form. 

He knows all of this, and yet he chooses to stare at the stranger, mesmerized by his appearance.

 The blonde man is standing in front of a small wooden table covered with flowers. All kinds of colors, sizes and fragrances. He is cutting the stems that are too long and tying a few daises and dandelions up with a small yellow ribbon. Isak is watching him, observing his every action, every move. The man looks up, still smiling.

"Do I need to show you the way or something?" He chuckles and Isak thinks that the sound is more melodic than the one made by a guitar.

"No. I was just asking for later, you know? In case I might need to use it later." He is rambling. He makes no sense and his statement is lacking logic, and yet he still engages in this awkward conversation because he can't help it. At all.

"Okay." The mysterious man says, finishing his work. "You know, if you want this bouquet, you can just ask, no need to stare at me like that."

So he is that obvious. _Great._

"I am sorry..uh..."

"Don't be. I am kind of flattered to be honest. What's your name?"

"Isak."

"Isak." the blonde repeated, as if he wanted to see how his name sounds pronounced by his voice, how the word rolls on his tongue.

"I'm Even." He says and brings a hand forward and _ugh what is that supposed to mean?_

Even raises his eyebrows seeing the frown and confusion written all over Isak's face.

"Are you a foreigner? Do they not shake hands where you are coming from?"

"Something like that..." _oh if only you knew._

"Isak. I am going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"O-kay?"

"Did you fall from heaven?"

Isak can't help the gasp that escapes his throat. Well, not from heaven, but Even is not far away from the truth. If he figured it out he would have to leave right now-

"Because you look heavenly."

 _And what?_ Isak's face completely flushes at that. It is incredible how much of an impact this man had on his human body and its functions.

"Even? Can you come here? Some kids want flower crowns." A red haired girl calls and Isak can hear Even curse under his breath.

"I have to go...Look you can keep this!" He gestures to the small bouquet.

"Oh no I don't have any money." Isak knows how currency workes, but he never got around to get a job, no matter how much time he spent on Earth.

"You don't have to pay. It's on me."

"Do you give everybody things for free Even? That is not very smart. That is not how business and marketing work." He smirks, proud of his knowledge.

"Only to pretty boys like you!" Even replies winking and Isak's face is red again.

"Are you staying at the festival for more days? Please don't pull a Cinderella on me."

"Yes I am." _Lie._ He is supposed to go back in a few hours. Or at least that was his initial plan:to leave after admiring the nature for a bit, or maybe after going for a swim or something.

"Good. Then I will see you around." Even waves and Isak is left staring after him again. _What had just happened?_

. 

. 

As much as he would love to stay more at the festival, to enjoy the concert, the loud and electrifying sound of the instruments aligned with the singer's voice to form the perfect harmony, he can't. Not after the brief encounter he had with Even. 

There is something liberating about going to concerts, he has always enjoyed the way his shoulders brush against other people, the lights, the screams, his heart speeding up as he jumps up and down along the beat of the songs. He loves it all because it makes him feel alive. He fell in love with the Earth the first time he stepped on it, thousands of years ago. Back when humans were primitive and animal-like.There was no way he could interact with any of them back then, but he still felt all kind of things and sensations when he burried his toes in the ground or in bodies of water. There is something magnetizing about this planet apart from gravity itself. But when he tried to explain it to the other gods, they all laughed in his face. 

He also learned about something else during the many times he came to this planet. **Love.** He read about it, he saw couples exchanging bodily fluids on more than one occasion. He sneaked into theatres and watched romantic movies, but he could not understand it. He did not understand why people needed each other that way. 

There was a god once, Eskild, who just like him, used to come to the Earth every now and then. One day he just disappeared and nobody has seen him ever since. Rumours had it that he 'fell in love' with a human and asked Hyperion to let him be human forever. Hyperion tried to get him to change his mind, but it was in vain. He left and never came back. Other rumours said that the man he fell in love with dumped him, and all the gods made fun of Eskild for giving up his immortality in exchange for something that did not even last. Nobody knows what happened to Eskild after that, and Isak shivers at the thought that he may as well be dead now, considering how fragile people can be and how short their lives are. 

Isak does not get it. Why would somebody sacrifice everything for another being that may leave them after the 'love' wears off? Why would you dedicate your life to another person and bare your soul to them, when it meant nothing in the grand scheme of things? To his mind, love is an illusion, a product of chemicals and people's weaknesses. 

But then, why did a stranger make his guts turn inside out after exchanging a few glances and words? Why did his brain go into overdrive when he did as much as stare into the man's blue pools of light? Why did his whole system seem to accelarate at the thought of him? His heart, his breath, the sweat on his palms and the heat of his cheeks. Did Eskild feel like this? Do people experience this every day? Every minute, every second? 

He lifts his shirt off and jumps into the water, feeling the hair on his skin raise at the impact. He holds his breath and he stays in until he feels all the oxygen leave his lungs. He comes back to the surface to gasp for air. He adores this sensation as much as he does with everything related to Earth. 

It is getting late, the sun is dripping into the water, the red light combining itself with the blue shade of the lake, making the scenery remind him of one of Monet's paintings. 

It is when he gets closer to the shore that he notices **him** staring intensely. _Shit._

"You were in there for a long time. You must be a really good swimmer." Even points out, raising his eyebrows with an half amused and half confused expression. 

"Yeah...I had a lot of practice." _Thousands of years actually._ "What are you doing here? You thought me staring at you while you were arranging that bouquet was creppy, but what about you watching me swim for so long? Were you here the whole time? Did you follow me?" 

Even's entire face turns red and for some reason, Isak can not help the smile that creeps on his face at the sight. _So I can have this effect on you as well._

"I did not follow you. But I admit that I went looking for you after I finised my shift. And it was not that hard to find you, I mean you did not get really far." Even moves his gaze to the left and Isak follows it, noticing a few tents on the horizon. 

_Well shit_ , now it is Isak's turn to feel his cheeks heat. He grabs the clothes he has thrown onto the ground earlier and gets dressed, trying to ignore the man standing behind him as he did so.

"Okay why did you follow me?" 

"Because I like you. I thought I made that clear with that pick-up line."

Isak snorts. "The 'you look heavenly' one? That was pretty embarrassing honestly."

"Well excuse me, I was nervous when you were standing in front of me looking so hot."

Isak's heart definitely skips a beat at that, along with the hitch of his breath.

"I recall you saying that I am a pretty boy though."

"You can be both pretty and hot."

Isak looks unconvinced. 

The thing is....I loved how you looked so carefree and at ease back there, listening to the music and just breathing, simply enjoying your existence. Same here, swimming in this cold and dirty lake that people coming from the festival pee in. I've never seen somebody quite like you before. So laid-back and mysterious, appreciating every moment and simple thing. And you seem smart too. I think that you may be my soulmate."

Isak feels like combusting at Even's small speech. He can't believe his ears. He is not creeped out by his own response and unusual behaviour, no, on the contrary even, he feels peaceful.

"That is a lot considering we just met and you know next to nothing about me. I could be a serial killer for all you knew."

"Well you see, Isak." Even says as he gets closer to him, and Isak feels all the drips of water on his body dry as Even touches his torso and wraps his big arms around it. The skin contact is enough to start a fire somewhere deep inside him. 

 "I believe in something called 'love at first sight'. And the thing about not knowing anything about you, I would  like to change that. If you let me."

"I could still be a serial killer." Isak whispers closing his eyes. His lips are tingling in anticipation.

"I don't think somebody as sweet as you could be a serial killer." Even murmurs in response as he cups Isak's face and finally, finally presses their lips together.

And it is like what he read in novels and more, so much mote. His heart is painfully knocking against his ribcage, pumping blood in his veins loudly, faster than usual. There are fireworks exploding in his brain and butterlfies errupting from his stomach. _So this is love._

Even parts Isak's lips with a tentative tongue and Isak lets out an embarrassing moan when he feels the other boy lick into his mouth. It is all too much, too good and too dizzying. If they continued, his knees would simply buckle under the pressure of it all. But he keeps going and meets Even's tongue with his own, then titles his head to deepen the kiss, to feel more, he needs to feel more. To take all of him.

They pull apart eventually, their breaths short and quick and foreheads pressed together.

"I've never felt anything quite like this ever." Even whispers, his eyes blue blue, so blue.

"Me neither." Isak replies and Even kisses him again.

.

The sun has fully set now, the bright colors of the sky turned to total darkness, the puffy crimson clouds being replaced by twinkling stars.

And they are swaying in each other's arms, chests pressed together and Isak's head resting on Even's shoulder. They are slow dancing to the muffled sound of a song being played in the distance, dancing like two idiots in love. _Like two humans._ Like in those movies. Isak never in his entire life thought he would get to experience this. Now not only is he in love with the Earth and everything it means, but also in love with a man. A human being. Just like Eskild. And the most terrifying part is the fact that he is not scared or freaking out. He feels safe instead.

"What do you want to do know?" Even murmurs, cupping Isak's face gently, his fingers stroking his cheeks slowly. His flushed face and his flushed cheeks.

"You could join me in my tent if you want to, or we could go to yours...Where are you camped?"  
Even continues when Isak doesn't give an answer to his initial question, and Isak panicks. Because how is he supposed to explain the fact that he doesn't have a camping place because he fell from the sky?

"Could we...just stay here?" Isak suggests and his heart in his throat. _Is that too weird?_

"Here?" Even laughs. "On the grass, by this dirty lake, under the stars?"

"Yeah. Here." Isak replies. He wants to tell him that he is a star too. That he is made of stardust and that the sky is his home. But he can't and he doesn't. 

"Okay. Let me grab some blankets though. And maybe a sleeping bag."

Isak nods and Even is back within minutes, bringing what he promised along with... _two...flower crowns? And a huge backpack?_

"What is up with those?" Isak snorts. 

"Oh, you don't like them? You should know I worked a lot on them. I sell this stuff for a living. You could be nicer to my art." The older boy comments as he places the flowers on Isak's hair who only rolls his eyes at the ridiculous situation. 

Even looks through his backpack and smiles as he grabs something, bringing it to his lips. 

"Wanna share?" He asks after taking a drag from the joint and Isak nods intrigued. He knows it all about drugs and the adrenaline they are know to cause, but he has never tried it.

Ten minutes later and he is a giggling mess, sitting next to Even on the blanket and sharing soft quick kisses between the times he fills his lungs with smoke and exhales it. His brain is buzzing and lighting, just like his whole body and he loves it. He thought that swimming makes him feel alive, but this, along with kissing Even are feelings out of this world. _Funny_ because he really does not belong to this world.

"What are you laughing about?" Even smiles.

"Nothing. I just feel happy."

"Me too."

They talk a lot. About music. About the festival. About books and movies. Even tells him about his family and his friends and Isak listens carefully. 

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where are you from? You are not from Norway, are you?"

"No I...I am from Sweden."

"Oh, our neighbour country. Nice."

"Yeah."

"And your family, are they in Sweden now?"

"I don't have a family." Isak shrugs and immediately regrets his words.

"Oh." Even replies but he doesn't press and for that, Isak is greatful.

. 

"I think that life is like a film, that you can be the director of your own life. You know?"

"Yeah but I don't fully agree."

"No?" Even asks, his fingers caressing Isak's back.

"What is interesting is all the infinity. And how big everything is."

"What do you mean?"

"All the galaxies and planets and stars...All the parallel universes. All the possibilities.You have no idea how huge the universe is. You...I mean _we_ are so insignificant compared to the greatness of the world and all the parallel universes." Isak is rambling. _Well fuck_ Did he give too much away? But Even only looks at him with wide eyes and mouth gaping before his face falls a bit.

"That makes me feel alone. Being so small and insignificant."

"But that is exactly the beauty of it all. You don't have to worry about anything when you mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. The freedom is empowering. I think that life is precious. Every moment, every second is worth living."

"I think that was a little too much jay for you."

Even laughs and Isak rolled his eyes.

.

It is getting cold, the cool wind blowing in Isak's hair and making him shiver. They lit a fire and Even made them two cups of hot chocolate. Isak takes a sip and looks at Even who is laughing.

"What?" Isak asks, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Nothing, you just have some chocolate on your face...it looks like a moustache. It's cute."

"Wipe it off!" Isak laughs and Even obeys, brushing the tip of his finger against the soft spot between Isak's mouth and nose.

Their eyes meet, blue meets green and green meets blue. There is something similar reflecting in their gazes, a hint of both trepidation and desire. And suddenly they are kissing again, but there there is a hungry energy to this kiss, as opposed to softness of the fisrt one they shared hours ago. 

Even breaks the kiss to press a few wet pecks on Isak's cheeks and eyelids and chin. He lowers his head and his mouth lands on the soft spot where Isak's neck meets his shoulder. He licks and sucks, leaving a dark bruise behind. And Isak feels on cloud nine as his hands are traveling down Even's back, his fingers lightly scratching his skin as he tries to press their bodies even closer.

Seconds later their hoodies and T-shirts are thrown away, Even is on top and kissing down Isak's chest who is left panting and shuddering. And when Even takes him into his mouth, he can't help the scream that errupts from his throat. He is moaning like there is no tomorrow, never mind the fact that they are outside, not far way from the campsite and anybody can pass by and find them. And Even sucks and licks and kisses. And Isak feels like his soul is sucked out of his body when he comes. He feels completely boneless and ends up making a mess and breathing heavily while his vision is swimming in and out and flashes of white strike his eyesight.

After he returns the favour and the other boy collapses on his chest, they cuddle in the small sleeping bag. Their skin is sweaty and sticky and gross, but their chest are pressed together and Isak can feel Even's heart beating against his own, their breaths and heartbeats synchronised. Feeling more safe and alive than he has ever done before, he falls asleep. Something he never tried before while being on Earth.

.

When he comes to, Even is snoring softly beside him and the sun is shining again. Fuck. He stayed for too long, the other gods must have noticed his absence. He is in trouble. How could he have been so careless, how could he have given up on rationality. How? And for a human? This human who looks so peaceful in his sleep. Isak feels bad. He can't just leave him with no warning. So he picks up Even's backpack and looks through it. He takes a pen and a piece of paper and decides to write a note. And then he runs, because he has to. His life is not here and Even deserves better.

 

_Thank you for the most amazing night in my entire existence. You showed me what it truly mean to be alive and I will forever be grateful for you and your kindness._

_But I lied to you. I am not from Sweden. I come from another world, another universe if you will. And I don't belong here. I never believed in love until I met you, but you made me change my mind and made me feel things I never thought I would be capable of experiencing._

_So thank you for everything. I will forever remember you and I hope you won't forget me either. If you miss me, look for the brightest star and you should  know that it is me, looking at you from above. Remeber, in another universe I am human and we are together for eternity._

_Love,_

_Isak_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Good or bad I want to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading <3 The next part should be up in a week or so.  
> If you want visuals of Isak as a god, see God is a woman by Ariana lol  
> I don't know if I should change the rating to mature?  
> .  
> I made the 'gods' look more like aliens than mythological creatures, but there you have it! I wanted them to be some sort of astral beings. Take what you want out of it.


End file.
